


Looking Back

by Vesperswan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperswan/pseuds/Vesperswan
Summary: Looking around the room his gaze caught her green dress hanging on her wardrobe.  Lace back, chiffon delicately hanging from the shoulders…
Relationships: Hermione Granger/ Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Strictly Lumione Drabble Game 2020





	Looking Back

"/>

As many Ministry Balls and charity events as Lucius Malfoy had attended, this one he dreaded the most. Going alone was not new to him. After the war and after Narcissa left, he had donated to many causes and in return had to attend many functions.

Once Hermione came into his world, he never dreamed of not having her on his arm for any event. Tonight was the first of what he was afraid were many events he would attend alone. In a few years, they became business associates, friends, lovers, and husband and wife. 

Hermione had not been feeling well for a couple of weeks, but tonight was worse. Insisting he go without her, she all but pushed him into the floo. She assured him she would be ok for just a few hours, it was just a stomach bug.

An uneasy feeling just washed over Lucius. He knew that neck, that back, her shoulders. Lace back, chiffon delicately hanging from the shoulders. What was she doing here?

Stepping away from the boring Ministry employee he had been conversing with, he caught her elbow and spun her around. Realizing it wasn’t Hermione, his heart sank.

“My apologies, I thought you were someone else.” Lucius stated harsher than intended.

How could he have left her alone, even with the Manor full of house elves, he needed to get back to her. Without a second thought, he hurried to the floo in the lobby.

Stepping into his study, the unease in the pit of his stomach got worse. He rushed to their room.

Peacefully sleeping is how he found her. As he approached the bed, she looked over and saw the concern in his eyes. Climbing carefully into bed next to her, Lucius cradled her in his arms. With a tired sigh, Hermione left him that night. 

Looking around the room his gaze caught her green dress hanging on her wardrobe. Lace back, chiffon delicately hanging from the shoulders…


End file.
